The present invention generally relates to generator assemblies, and more particularly, a generator assembly for high axial vibration input.
A conventional generator assembly may utilize two ball bearings preloaded with a spring washer. To achieve preload one bearing may usually be clamped to the housing structure while the other bearing may float axially. In conventional machines, with lower generator operating frequencies, this may not be a problem. However, under heavy axial vibration input for example, 20 g which may be a typical input caused by generators in next generation machines, the rotor may move causing very high amplitudes at a given sine input as the rotor displacement may be greater than the internal bearing clearance. As a result, the rotor may become fully clamped as a result and may move with the housing with an extreme resonant response. Rotor momentum may generate very high loads on a bearing liner on one side of the bearing and a bearing retainer on the other. The high loads may cause surrounding parts of the bearing to fail, for example, the clamping bolts.
As can be seen, there is a need for a generator assembly which may reduce vibration output from a bearing under high frequency operating conditions.